


Now That He Knows

by kylobolton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bladder Control, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobolton/pseuds/kylobolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is the first fic I've ever posted in all my years on the internet. That's right, EVER, despite the fact that I've been writing them in secret for over a decade. I was inspired by the tumblr blog kylo-ren-pisses-himself, which is exactly what it says on the tin and exactly what you can expect from this fic.</p>
<p> tl;dr Kylo Ren has a humiliating secret, but with the aid of General Hux he might actually come to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That He Knows

Kylo Ren was an imposing man. Towering over most of his subordinates at 6’3” and possessing a willful stride, people moved out of the way when he approached. Constantly garbed in black, he seemed to materialize in dark corridors, startling whoever might be nearby. And of course there was the final touch—the dark mask that made his expressions inscrutable and distorted his voice to be low and menacing.  


But the man possessed an insecurity that made him feel more like a boy—an insecurity that he hid from everyone else on the Star Destroyer. Well, almost everyone.  
General Hux’s discovery of Ren’s shameful secret was unexpected. Hux had pulled him aside after a particularly important meeting with Snoke to discuss strategy. In the general’s office, he noticed Ren squirming in discomfort, shifting from leg to leg and intermittently squeezing his thighs together.  


“Do you have somewhere to go, Ren? You seem rather jittery.”  


“I…just had some caffeine earlier.”  


“Well try to focus,” Hux said with some annoyance. He continued, rambling on about distribution of troops and planets to target until Kylo’s squirming could no longer be ignored.  


“What is wrong with you?” he snapped. “It is imperative that you pay attention.”  


“I just have to relieve myself.” Kylo blurted out, the personal declaration contrasting with the impersonal tone of his masked voice. “I’ve had to piss for the duration of our meeting with the Supreme Leader. I need to go.”  


The general wrinkled his nose, but within himself he felt a twinge of the sadism he generally tried to repress.  


“I don’t think you understand how _very_ important this is, Ren. I’m sure you can wait just a bit longer.”  


Before Kylo could protest, Hux moved closer to him, invading his personal space and subtly backing him against the wall. He continued blabbing about his plans, drawing out each sentence painfully.  


Ren’s squirming reached critical levels and finally, with a soft distorted moan, he threw his head back as his knees partially gave way. A dark splotch grew on the front of his black garment, and Hux smirked as urine rushed out of him in intense spurts and poured onto the floor. Ren’s humiliation left the meticulously neat general temporarily unbothered by the mess this would make.  


“Does this happen often?” he asked, the sneer almost palpable in his tone.  


“Sometimes” Kylo admitted. Normally he would never, but being exposed in such a way had left him vulnerable and off-guard.  


“I see,” Hux replied, subconsciously licking his lips. He had never thought such a thing would interest him, but here they were. “Well, you’d best go get cleaned up then. The plans will have to wait.”  


Panicked at how he would hide the stain, Kylo departed for a generally abandoned corridor.  


“Until next time” the general said with a small chuckle.  


Now that he had witnessed such a spectacle, Hux could not help but notice Ren’s predicament. Usually it was more subtle, but he observed the knight squirming in meetings with other First Order officials, with the Supreme Leader, in the hallway on the way back from training. He began to taunt him in passing, whispering “You’d better hurry” or “you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself again.”  


The worst part for Kylo was not this cruel teasing or the constant threat of humiliation—it was that he was growing to like it. A sort of sexual tension had always been present in his interactions with the general alongside mutual resentment, but now it had come to a head.  


As a child, Kylo’s father had grown irritated when he continued to wet his pants and the bed past the normal age. Leia tried to defend him as a slow learner, but even she was concerned when the problem refused to correct itself. By the time he was sent off to the Jedi Academy he had gained some control, but he still spilled his bladder enough to be somewhat of a target for bullying, despite his prowess with the force. As a member of the First Order and the Knights of Ren, the anxiety of potential humiliation stemming from his small bladder and lack of control was at an all-time high. It made him feel childish and incompetent. It brought him back to earlier days of shame and mockery.  


And yet here was someone who seemed _attracted_ to his secret issue. Despite the embarrassment, this was different from earlier incidents in his life. It made him feel desirable, even if it was for what he saw as the wrong reasons. In spite of himself, Kylo caught himself looking over to Hux while he fidgeted in meetings. Searching for what? Approval, desire, disdain? Whatever he wanted, he felt a throbbing of arousal beside bladder desperation when he noticed the general’s subtle smirks. It was a secret they shared, and soon Kylo was retreating to his chambers to masturbate after meetings ended and he finally relieved himself.  


One day, after this dance had continued for a few weeks, Hux stopped him in a corridor—just as he was approaching the bathroom.  


“I need to discuss something with you.”  


Kylo felt a jolt of excitement and panic as he followed the general not just to his office, but to his private chambers.  


Once inside, Hux motioned for Kylo to sit on one of two leather chairs. Seated, he crossed his legs in frustration, jiggling a booted foot. The general’s face was impassive as he poured a large glass of wine from a bottle sitting on his desk and handed it to Kylo. Had he planned this?  


“I’d rather not,” Ren said. He’d never drunk with Hux before. It wasn’t like they were friends or anything. He rarely drank at all in any case, considering it detrimental to his training.  


“Take off the mask and have a drink, Ren.” Hux insisted. “It’s high quality and we need to discuss some things frankly.”  


Hesitant, the knight removed his mask. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip, pressure in his abdomen building all the while. He swore he could feel each sip of wine going straight to his overworked bladder. And yet he felt a faint twitch of arousal in his groin.  


Hux went on about some of his plans, but it was nothing Kylo hadn’t already heard. He was simply stalling, and before Kylo knew it he’d consumed three glasses of wine. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.  


“Water?” Hux offered, standing to retrieve a pitcher off his bedside.  


“Yes,” Ren replied before he could stop himself. He squeezed his thighs more tightly together, and he could feel his cock throbbing. His desperation had turned to physical pain, but he gulped down a glass of water anyway, and then another. He couldn’t focus on anything the general was saying now, and his heart pounded in panic. He was going to humiliate himself again, and now exposed, unmasked, his flushed face and the tears welling up in his eyes were visible.  


“I—I need to go.” he announced, voice strained.  


“Then go, you pathetic thing,” Hux growled, leaning forward with a grin. “I know that’s what you want—to be able to piss all over the place without reprehension. Though I know you also _like_ the degradation—little slut.”  


Ren had never pictured the poised, professional general speaking like this. It was too much for him. He let go, and the ecstasy of finally pissing felt as good as any orgasm he’d ever had. It poured from between his legs, soaking his black pants and dripping over and off the fine leather chair. A bit even seeped into the general’s carpeting. Thick lips parted to release a satisfied moan as Hux’s cock hardened within his uniform, dripping precum. He could have masturbated right then and there, but he maintained _some_ composure. Despite this intimate moment, he and Ren’s relationship was not yet on that level, and he was generally a private man.  


The moment of ecstatic relief finished, shame set in and Kylo turned his head away slightly, dark hair obscuring his face, unable to look directly at Hux.  
“Good boy,” the general said. “Going on command.”  


Kylo cocked his head, unsure how to respond. He felt a twitch between his legs once more.  


“Come on now,” Hux said, standing and smirking down at him. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  


Somehow, despite all the harsh words, this whole ordeal seemed less malicious than the other mockery Kylo had endured over the years. He felt almost…safe. Hux extended his hand and wordlessly the tipsy Ren took it, allowing himself to be pulled out of the puddle he’d left behind.


End file.
